Amended
by silencer299
Summary: A bond intertwines two opposites. A bond, a power of love and fate catches Hinata and forces her to speak her heart out to the man she loves. NaruHina, group FanFiction.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I did not write this fanfiction, this FanFiction was written by the good people of Naruto Lounge forums' NaruHina FC http://forums.narutocentral .c o m/showthread.php?t13091 Neither I or the writers own Naruto or any of its characters.

Chapter 1

Inside Tsunade's Office

Naruto and Hinata are called in for a mission.

Tsunade says, "The two of you have a lot of potential but you are not applying yourselves well enough! Instead of being just borderline good, both of you should rate an above average in terms of skills!"

"I have prepared a scroll of jutsus and history/knowledge scrolls. I want both of you to go into the woods area and TRAIN!"

"Do not return until you have completed the scroll and can show me the results of your training!"

When Naruto and Hinata reached the woods, they settled down by some tall tree to look through the scrolls. They were utterly amazed at what they saw on the scrolls, both were actually puzzled by some of the jutsu that they saw.

"Naruto-kun do you think we can complete all of these jutsu?

"Of course we can Hinata-chan!" The jutsu scrolls had 30 jutsus that just HAD to be completed! Though these jutsus had awesome names and came with instructions, both were a bit doubtful as to whether or not they could actually complete the scrolls.

However, nothing could ever deter Naruto and he confidently proclaimed that they would be able to complete it in no time!

As both of them knew NONE of the jutsus in the scrolls, they began with Number One, "precision chakra control and how to achieve it".

"Precision chakra control, I don't need to do this stupid scroll. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage and I"

"Ano, N-Naruto-kun"

"What is it Hinata"

"Ano, I-I was just thinking that maybe w-we should just t-try the exercises on the scroll like H-Hokage-sama said, it is a mission after all."

"Humph! Fine, what does the scroll say about how we're supposed to achieve precision chakra control?"

They started practicing the precision chakra training but Naruto being impatient kept screwing it up. After two days, Hinata managed to get the hang of it and Naruto seeing her improvement, decided to seek some advice.

"Hey Hinata! How about some pointers?"

Hinata was stunned into silence at having been spoken to by Naruto. Moreover, he was actually asking her for advice! Though she was feeling extremely self-conscious, she gathered as much courage as she could to try and impress him.

She made the hand seals and demonstrated for Naruto, explaining as she demonstrated, the hows and the whys. Naruto tried as per her instructions too and was amazed that it was actually working!

"Whoa" thought Naruto, "just from that one explanation from Hinata I can make progress! Unlike my wasted two days!"

"Hinata! You're cool! I thought you were weird at first because you don't talk, but you're actually kinda cool!"

Hinata's face turned red and she could feel her pulse quicken. She had absolutely no idea as to what she should say to that! Naruto had stopped the training to talk to her, so she said the most logical thing, "N-Naruto-kun, um we should start the next jutsu. S-so we can complete the quest as soon as possible." She stared down at the floor just when Naruto's eyes met hers.

Naruto snorted "erm... Fine..." But to himself he said, "I hate this stupid mission it probably just retarderizes your brain."

They continued the training process and suddenly unaware to Naruto and Hinata, there was the flash of something shiny and a few kunai were seen flying towards them! They managed to dodge this sneak attack, but in the midst of the action, they got separated from each other!

Naruto wondered if Hinata was all right and started calling out to her as loud as he could, but there was no response. "Where could she possibly have gone off too?" Naruto suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. On the ground were some strands of blue hair and a small piece of cloth that was from a forehead protector. Slightly further down, he could see small drips of blood.

"Hinata..." Naruto said looking at the newly found evidence, and feeling frantic, he yelled, "HINATA!!"

Picking up the evidence and noting where he found it, Naruto prepared to start searching for Hinata.

Just as he was about to produce a clone to report what had happened to Tsunade, a man materialized behind Naruto and put a blade against his throat.

A rush of anger flowed through his body. "I will never forgive you if you hurt her!"

"Just what do you think you're gonna be able to do about it? As you can see, I have the upper hand here." Said the masked attacker as he pushed the blade even harder against Naruto's throat.

Naruto concentrated and the thought of Hinata being in danger made him act even more rashly than normal. Ignoring the blade against his throat, he gathered as much chakra as he could into his elbow and swiftly elbowed his attacker in the chest. This force caused the blade to cut into Naruto's throat, and blood trickled down his neck. But was finally free to move.

He charged at his attacker who was gasping for breath and was about to land a punch on the attacker but he dodged it making Naruto go for a leg attack this time, which was also dodged by the attacker. Naruto backed away and prepared his favorite jutsu.

He summoned three Kage-bushins to hold down the enemy from behind, while another prepared the rasengan by his side.

As he prepared his Rasengan, Naruto grinned at the masked attacker, "Are you going to tell me where you have taken Hinata?"

"I'll never tell you... NEVER" the attacker replied, Naruto moved in for the Rasengan as the 3 bushins kicked the attacker in the air and shouted, "U-ZU-MA-KI NARUTO AIR RASENGAN!" In mid-air he connected the Rasengan with the attackers body, blowing it away.

When Naruto got to the landing spot he found out that the attacker had used the replacement technique and managed to escape.

Naruto was now tasked with tracking Hinata. Without a dog summon such as Pakkun that Kakashi has, he had to do it the normal long-winded way - SEARCH by himself.

Executing a Tajuu Kage bunshin, about 1000 clones appeared and set out to locate Hinata, he also sent one back to Konoha to inform Tsunade.

They followed the bloody trail located near the evidence at first, but the trail didn't lead very far. After some time, a few other clones located a fresh set of bloody trails that went on for quite a distance. He made all the clones disappear and decided to sneakily follow the fresh bloody trails, "I hope this blood isn't from Hinata. If it is..." He looked away for a bit and his eyes got a bit misty, but he pushed away his feelings and continued following the bloody trail, "I hope this leads right to her." He thought to himself.

Part of Naruto hoped that the blood he was following did belong to Hinata as that would mean he was going in the right direction, however, part of him was worried that it was his attacker's blood leading him away from Hinata.

It was getting dark and the anxiety in his heart was getting heavier. "I must find her tonight!"

Further inwards he saw the glow of a campfire and crouched low. There he saw an unconscious Hinata tied against a tree and her torn clothes covered with slouches of blood. Anger surged through him at the thought of the enemy having injured Hinata.

He felt Kyubi's chakra swelling within him, but surprisingly, he knew he had to keep calm and formulate a plan. Something that he has been forcing himself to improve on. Backup would soon arrive, but the question was if Naruto could be patient and wait until than.

Naruto was slightly worried to approach Hinata. What if it was a trap? He decided to approach anyway and get Hinata away from this place. She was obviously in pain and breathing was sure to be difficult due to the tight ropes tied across her chest.

He approached as stealthily as possible and pulling out his kunai, he started slicing at the rope. Suddenly, he found himself falling down a dark black hole. He was so doltish.

"How stupid am I? I knew they wouldn't let me get her so easily!" He was covered in filth and sweat was dripping down his face. He stood up from the trap he had fallen into and tried to find a way to get out the hole before the mysterious attackers came back and discovered him.

"There must be a way out of here!" Naruto thought to himself as various escape methods ran through his mind. "I GOT IT!" He yelled in satisfaction, "Kage-bushin no jutsu!" He commanded his clones to form a human ladder and he climbed them to get out of the hole. But when he got to the surface, Hinata wasn't there! Someone had taken her!

"HINATA! I will NEVER forgive the ones that are doing this to you!" He shouted to no one.

Naruto started to look around for clues to lead him to Hinata once more but none where visible at the moment. He was caught unaware as a kunai landed at the ground near him; unconsciously he turned and gazed upon the kunai that had an explosive tag attached! Naruto snapped into attention just as the tag exploded! He managed to jump some distance into the air and escaped the immediate impact, but was blown away by the sheer force of the explosion.

Picking himself up, he found his way back to the explosion site and from there, started looking for clues with crossed-fingers, as the blast would have disturbed whatever evidence that was there in the first place.

He moved in the direction from which the exploding kunai had been thrown towards him. Moving onwards, he sensed something weird, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. It took him some time to finally realize what was wrong, he was going in circles.

He was stuck in an illusion. He tried to dispel it the usual way, but it seemed that he still couldn't dispel illusions very well. Concentrating hard on where the exit is, he finally managed to walk out of the illusion and complimented himself, " haha they cant beat me so easily! How dare they underestimate me!"

Suddenly, someone sneaked up and captured the cocky Naruto.

"LET ME GO" Naruto yelled at the attacker who used a imprisoning jutsu.

"Now now... didn't you want to see your friend? You are going to see her right when you wake up" the enemy Shinobi said with an evil grin.

Naruto just raised an eyebrow at his attacker right before the shinobi hit him unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

** Konoha Village **

"Where could they possibly be? They should have reported back by now." Mumbled Tsunade as she sat in her office.

There was a tap on her window and she turned back to see a grinning faced Naruto staring back at her.

** In a place somewhere **

When Naruto awoke, he was in a dark, dank cell, seemingly by himself. He looked around but everything was pitch black. His eyes soon adjusted to the darkness but unfortunately, all he could see were the contents of his cell. That was enough to demoralize the blonde haired Konohian.

On the bars were sealing sutras. He couldn't even go near them or he'd get a nasty zap, probably enough to knock him out again, which was something he definitely didn't want to happen.

After an hour and several hundred half baked escape plans passed, the boy noticed that there was someone else in the cell next to him. He couldn't tell who it was but he hoped it was Hinata.

"Well... Got to take a chance." He said to himself.

"Hello?"

"N-Naruto-kun?" a meek voice said from the darkness.

"YES!" he yelled.

"They got you too?" The girl said softly.

"Yeah, but this pathetic tin can can't hold me!" He said with false confidence.

"Really?" Hinata said with renewed hope in her voice.

"YEAH!" he said pumping his hands in the air, "I'll have us outta here as soon as I figure out how to get out...of...here..."

"Oh..." The hope in the Hyuga's voice was almost gone.

The two sat thinking for a moment. Then Naruto got an idea.

"HEY!!" he exclaimed. He started charging his rasengan. After a moment, he rushed towards the door and rammed it into the lock. The sutras resisted but only for a moment. The door gave way and flew out into the hallway making as much noise as physically possible.

"YES!!"

He repeated the process on Hinata's cell and the door flew in, almost hitting the girl. But that's another story.

They stood out in the hallway stretching for a moment. This respite only lasted a second as they heard voices coming down the echoic corridor.

"What the hell was THAT?!"

"Come on! That sounded like someone breaking out!"

"Ahh Shiz!" Naruto swore to himself. He looked around. There was nowhere to hide and him wearing orange would definitely stand out.

"What now?!" He said, looking around once more for a way out. He looked up at the ceiling but it was pitch black.

"N-Naruto-kun..." Hinata's whisper-like voice echoed in the darkened cell-room.

"Hinata go inside your cell, GO!" Naruto ordered her and she did just that.

He jumped up and hid in the darkness of the ceiling using the chakra flow to keep him suspended up there. Soon the enemy Shinobi entered the cell-room.

"What the hell?" one shouted at the other and the 2 of them ran to Hinata and Naruto's cells.

They found Hinata in her cell and asked her violently as they roughly shook her by the collar, "where you the one that did this little girl?" one of the Shinobi said menacingly at her as she prepared to attack.

"Naruto-kun..." she said to herself and has the 2 Shinobi moved in for the attack, Naruto unstuck himself from the ceiling and executed his favorite Kage bushin no jutsu and 5 clones including the real one fell on the two Shinobi, who didn't have time to defend themselves.

The clones jumped onto the 2 Shinobi and to end things quickly, Naruto used a Rasengan on each of them.

Once dead, Naruto hurriedly grabbed Hinata and together they concealed their chakra and tried to find their way out of the maze.

Meanwhile back in Konoha, Tsunade was extremely worried. "Shizune! Get Kakashi and track down Hinata and Naruto! I don't want them sleeping together alone in a forest!"  
"Tsunade-sama? You don't want them sleeping together? That isn't..." Shizune was interrupted by Tsunade's raised eyebrow, "do not question me, I know what I'm talking about." Shizune sighed and acknowledging the order, she left the building to locate Kakashi. 

Naruto and Hinata had yet to find their way out of the maze and had to hide several times from the Shinobi that were patrolling the area.

"Hinata-chan have you seen the forehead protectors of these Shinobi?" Naruto whispered at Hinata who replied, "Ano... I-I think they aren't wearing one, visible at least." He nodded and grabbed her hand gently.

Hinata blushed instantly and Naruto gently tagged her along, across the long corridors in search for the exit.

Whilst moving, Naruto was feeling strange… Very strange...

"Its weird" he thought "I've never felt such warmth radiating from someone else's hand. It feels so nice and so right to be doing this."

Though he had grabbed Sakura's hand a few times before, there was never any warmth such as this radiating from them.

He felt a surge of over protectiveness flow through him and intertwined his fingers with Hinata's and pulled her closer.

Hinata let out an eek of surprise and blushed furiously, "Ano Naruto-kun, anything wrong?"  
"Just stick closer to me Hinata, I will never let them touch you again. By the way, how are your injuries?"

There were some bruises and abrasions as well as a few kunai scratches on her arms and legs. The blood had stopped oozing out of the open wounds, but Naruto knew that if things got rough, Hinata's wounds would re-open and cause her a lot of pain. Naruto dressed her more serious scratches as best as he could with strips of cloth that he tore from his inner shirt, and they continued to find their way our of the maze.

Shizune had reached Kakashi's room and knocked on the door loudly as it was rather late. The door opened and Shizune took a step back. Standing before her was a bare bodied Kakashi and damn his body was hot!

Yawning he said, "Wassup Shizune? Its rather late you know..."  
"Orders from Tsunade-sama! We are to immediately set out and track down Naruto and Hinata. They went to the forest to train earlier and have yet to return. Tsunade-sama is worried about what may happen between them alone in the forest at night."  
"Oooooo! That's interesting! Lets go! Once we find them, lets SPY on them! I want to see what kinda moves Naruto has!" Was Kakashi's excited reply. 

Shizune raised an eyebrow at Kakashi but he turned away to get changed.

"Well, shall we go see how Naruto is doing?" Kakashi closed his room door and the two of them left Konoha village with Pakkun as their guide. Though Kakashi had responded in a lighthearted manner, deep inside, he had an uneasy feeling.

As Naruto and Hinata were running through the corridors looking for the exit, Hinata was still blushing just by looking at their intertwined hands and from knowing that Naruto was just by her side, "I really hope I don't pass out!"

Suddenly Naruto turned, grabbed her by her two arms and closed up his face with hers. Hinata's blushing got out of control and she started to look at him with a growing desire, "Hinata-chan, I hear voices up ahead, maybe it's a room full of Shinobi, maybe it's just some prisoners, but I just want to get out of here for now and keep you safe, concentrate." Naruto said that with a gentle look on his face, which was almost glued to Hinata's so he could whisper and she could hear it, without attracting the enemies' attention.

Hinata nodded in reply and as Naruto turned to continue forward, she grabbed his hand like he had grabbed hers before. This made Naruto felt all warm and tingly.

"Could you please check if there is anyone directly under us?" Activating her Byakugan, Hinata looked downwards. A guard passed by, "i-ichi" she said.

"Only one!" Yelled Naruto before he clamped his hand over his mouth for being so loud.

He summoned a clone and they performed rasengan and shot it right at the floor, knocking out the weak guard. They saw an exit and Naruto sprinted towards it, pulling Hinata along by her soft hand, "let's go Hinata we're almost there!"

Unfortunately, voices were heard right behind them and when Hinata looked back to check out the scenario, she tripped over her own feet and fell to the ground.

"Hinata!" Naruto shouted and ran back, "Naruto-kun,don't turn back" she begged him but to no avail, he ran back and picked her up, "I told you that i'd never let them touch you again, lets go!" he said while holding her in his arms.

He couldn't run as fast while carrying Hinata and the Shinobi gained pace.

"Naruto-kun, we won't make it!"

"Yes we will! And each time you say we won't, I'll try even harder!" Naruto quickened his pace and he felt his chakra slowly leak out of him.

Running faster and faster as his chakra continued leaking from his body, Naruto reached a clearing in the forest with Hinata. In the middle of the clearing, he paused and gently lowered Hinata to the ground and propped her against a nearby tree.

Getting into a defensive stance, Naruto said just two words, "they're here."  
Hinata trembled slightly and she struggled to rise to her feet despite the pain in her injured leg. "I won't let Naruto-kun do this alone_"_ she thought. But the pain shot through her entire leg, temporarily paralyzing her and she fell back down to the ground.

Still in his stance, Naruto turned slightly to face Hinata and said with a grin, "don't worry Hinata, I'll protect you."

::SFX:: The leaves of a nearby tree rustle::

"There!" Naruto yelled as he threw a kunai at the spot.

There was the sound of clashing metal and a devious chuckle as the enemy nin that was hiding in the tree stepped out into the clearing with the rest of his comrades and surrounded Naruto and Hinata.

Naruto cursed silently to himself as he looked at the advancing ninja. "What am I going to do?" He thought to himself.

"Naruto-kun" the injured girl said, "I want to help."

"Hinata-chan, you're in no condition to fight" he said with a forced smile, "allow me, the future Rokudaime, to take them on."

"_I don't know HOW I'm going to protect Hinata-chan AND fight off these guys" _He though to himself.

"But Naruto..."

"No buts, I swear, I won't lose. I vow to win. THAT is my nindo."

"Naruto-kun..." She smiled inwardly. How could no one else see in him what she saw? He always made hopeless situations seem possible, he was always nice, he was the most selfless person she knew.

"_If only he felt the same way", _she thought to herself, suddenly depressed. 

"Not one of you will even lay a hand on her." he said confidently to the attackers.

" I doubt that." One of them said causing the others to snicker.

"Hey, why not make a sport out of this?" suggested one, "try to have a little fun."

"First one to get the girl gets all his meals for a week paid for!"

"Why you!!!" Naruto growled in fury as the Kyubi chakra started to swell within him.

"I'd like to see you try." His grin widened, as did the lines on his face. "KOI!!!"


End file.
